I love you too?
by lie2me1moretime
Summary: Amu loves Tadase, with all her heart! Or, does she? As she and Ikuto grow close she's sent on a roller coaster of emotions, lies and betrayal.
1. Boy, you stole my heart

AMU POV

Tadase-kuns words were spinning round and round in my head. _"You love Ikuto nii-san right?" _I had replied _"no." _but I can't help feeling that I lied...

~NEXT MORNING ~

"Finally, sleeping beauty woke up!" The voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was still distinctive to me, very distinctive.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Ikuto?" I shouted, before clapping my hands over my mouth, damn it, what if Mum or Dad had heard me? I'd be dead!

"Hush, hush, I don't think your parents would be particularly happy if they found me in here."

"What-ever, why are you here? What do you want now?" I just glared at him, geez, frightening me like that, _yep that's Ikutos special talent alright._

" I just dropped by to see what was up...but, obviously I'm not very popular with a certain someone right now."

"Well, aside from being a cosplay-perverted-cat freak, I wonder what else could make you so unpopular?"

Ikuto than slumped down giving me the puppy eyes, "Awww, Amu's being mean to me..."

"I'm sorry!" The words just blurted out. _What the hell, Amu?_

IKUTO POV

I was really only teasing her, this isn't like Amu getting all flustered and apologizing, it was cute, but, she rarely gets like this, something happened.

"Um... Are you okay? Did something happen?" Nothing could make Amu like this unless she was upset.

"Well, Tadase-kun said something to me and it's left me a little, how do I put it, Confused?"

"Tell me." The words were shorter and sharper than I meant them to be but, I really wanted her to spill the beans, it really sounds like Tadase hurt her, and if he did...

"Well, it's a little embarrassing..." She began.

I just looked at her waiting.

AMU POV

That look it was so sincere and concerned, maybe I could tell, just a more vague way so as I didn't make anything awkward between us.

"Okay, well, as you know Tadase-kun confessed to me and back then I felt like, like everything was, was just right, but, then another boy stepped in and I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Okay..." Ikutos voice was misleading, did he catch on as to whom that 'boy' was?

"I'm leaving now, see you round Amu." And with that he jumped from my window, off towards the sun.

"Goodbye..." But I knew he was too far away to hear me.


	2. Sweet 16 My secret conffesion

**Hey guys!**

**Ikuto: Hello! *whistles***

**What are you so happy about?**

**Ikuto: You'll have to read the chapter to find out!**

AMUS POV

Today I turned 16. I was so sure that Ikuto would come. Maybe he's mad about three days ago? There's nothing for him to be mad about. He was the one that asked what was making me feel confused. I finished off the milk that I was drinking and got changed into my pyjamas before I slipped into the comfy sheets of my bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a soft _knock _on the window.

"Ikuto?" The figure nodded and gestured towards the window, ah right for once I actually locked it.

"Why should I open it?" I asked him, it was such a good position to tease him.

"mumflefjiefjnfslm!" His voice was muffled against the window so I didn't make out a word he said.

I put my hand to my ear gesturing that I couldn't hear him.

"JUST OPEN THE GOD DAMNED WINDOW!" I definitely heard him that time.

"Ok, OK! Impatient much?" I slid in the key, turned it and then pried the window open. Ikuto leapt in as soon as the gap was big enough for him.

"Happy birthday!" He handed me a bracelet, it was black lace with nimble chains attached to it. Each chain had a little ornament.

"Thank you so much Ikuto!" It really was pretty and it would go well with what I wear.

"Whatever, well I just came to give this to you so..." He made for the window but I interrupted.

"Don't go." I whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"Oh, that well, ever since you told me about that guy three days ago I thought I should leave you to yourself so you could have some time with him." I couldn't help but laugh at that, Ikuto could be so innocent and misunderstood sometimes!

"Wha-?"

"How would it be possible for me to do that, if that person was you, Ikuto!"

"Huh?"

"I deliberately didn't say that person's name because it was you! And I was afraid that things would be awkward if I told you the truth."

IKUTOS POV

Did I just hear that right? This guy that supposedly swept Amu off her feet was me?

"Amu-"

"Ikuto, three days ago when you left, I swore to myself that I would be more honest, and so I can keep that promise I'm going to be honest with you!"

"What do you-?"

"I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

AMUS POV

Oh my god, I said it! And most of all, I meant it! But... Did Ikuto feel the same way?

I over at him, his head was bowed but I could still see his cheeks, they were bright red! I made him blush?

"I love you too, Hinamori Amu."

I was speechless. He stepped forward, and lifted my chin, before leaning in and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him. I was dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded.

IKUTOS POV  
>I can't believe this! Hinamori Amu, loves me? I couldn't help myself, I told my true feelings and kissed her right on the lips, she didn't pull back but wrapped her arms around me hugging me tighter.<p>

After a while I parted the kiss and asked her:

"Amu will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ikuto!"

We kissed again but Amus phone beeped so she went to open it.

AMUS POV

I was having such a good time! And then my phone had to go and beep on me. I opened it and dropped it as soon as I saw the text message.


	3. The news

**Hey guys I present to you chapter 3!**

**I currently can't access reviews so it would be better if you'd email me ;-) **

**Ikuto: Why does everything bad happen to me?**

**What do you mean? Ah, right the 'news' **

**Ikuto: Yeah 'the news'**

**Which bit Amus or yours?**

**Ikuto: Both**

**I know I made it depressing... read on to find out Amus news, wait for the next chapter to find out Ikutos (Another cliffhanger I know...)**

IKUTOS POV

Amu was stock still, like won't-move-because-I'm-a-statue still.

"Amu what's wrong?"

"Ami, is..."

"Yes, Ami is..."

"Dead."

It took a little while for me to process this, yes I did know Ami, but only from brief meetings. Amu collapsed on the bed, crying. I sat beside her and rubbed her back, this is much more of a shock to her rather than me. Amu and Ami were sisters after all.

It had been a good fifteen minutes before Amu gained control and sat up.

"How'd it happen?" I whispered.

"Well, she had been in the hospital for the last few days and my parents had gone to visit her tonight and that's when it happened, she just, she just..." Amu burst into tears again. Wow, how many tears can someone keep inside of them?

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, this probably doesn't mean a thing to you." She said inbetween sobs. I turned her face towards me and looked her in the eye.

"If it means something to you, it means something to me. Okay?" She hugged me and continued crying. I just lay down on the bed and comforted her, lost for words.

AMUS POV

This is terrible, no it's worse than terrible it's heartbreaking! My little sister Ami, dead? NO! It's too soon! It's too soon...

"No..." I was shaking, I was a wreck.

"Hush..." Ikuto obviously didn't know what to say, but what he was doing was just enough. I don't know how long it was but soon I fell asleep in Ikutos arms.

When I woke up, I noticed that Ikuto had fallen asleep with me, carefully I unwrapped his arms and went to the bathroom, I glanced at my alarm clock, it was 3:00am, but I wasn't tired.

When I looked at the mirror I saw my eyes all red and puffy, my lips cracked and saw and my cheeks glittering with fresh tear drops.

I grabbed the face washer and soaked it in cool water, gently dabbing it on my face. Normally this would make me look normal again, but when you're crying and trying to look good at the same time, it doesn't really tend to work out.

I heard footsteps and saw Ikutos reflection in the mirror. He was stretching and was obviously very tired.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you know normal people tend to get ready at around 7 to 8 in the morning."

"You know, normal people tend to enter a house through the front door." I replied.

He cocked his head to the side, "True."

"But, then again I'm not normal people, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I'm sorry, but who's that?"

"In your mind he is a perverted-cosplayed-cat-freak-neko-guy."

IKUTOS POV

Amu had an odd way of comforting herself, she did this nearly every time she was upset. I wrapped my arm around her waist and took her back to her room.

"You need to sleep and I need to disappear, before I get into trouble."

"I thought you looked for trouble."

"Not tonight I don't." She crawled into bed and I tucked her in, before kissing her goodbye.

"Goodbye Ikuto."

"Goodbye and feel better."

And with that I left, but I couldn't help but feel guilty, this news of her sister dying didn't exactly go well with the news I was going to tell her.


	4. Keep her in the dark

**Hey guys, sorry for posting late. Expect less and less frequent posts because I'm really busy with school and camp coming up.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, it is a little short sorry.**

**Happy Easter!**

OTAUS POV

Where's Ikuto? He was supposed to be here at 9:00pm ready to go but it's already 3:00am...urgh this is frustrating.

"Yo." I turned around and saw Ikuto come in through the back door.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" I flung myself at him for a hug but he dodged me, and the next five attempts.

"I memorised your hug patterns it won't work." He stated, before sitting down.

"Where were you?" I repeated.

"Amus..." Really Amu? That little brat...

"Her sister died so she needed company." I gaped.

"That's so...sad...I'm guessing you haven't told her yet then." He shook his head.

"You're just going to make it worse for her if you don't tell her!" I shouted.

"How-?"

"Because by not telling her, you're keeping her in the dark!"

"She had a rough day, believe it or not I was planning on telling her, but, then Ami died." I considered this, true telling her would make her feel worse, but that goes the exact same for delaying telling her.

"Anyway I think we should go now, we're incredibly late." Ikuto walked to the door.

"Thanks to you." I muttered, following him.

AMUS POV

I couldn't get back to sleep, for two reasons, 1. Well obviously because my sister died and 2. Ikuto wasn't actually looking for trouble or rebelling, in fact he looked like he had to hurry.

"*sighs* this is too much." I said to the wall.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Three little figures floated above my head, Ran, Miki and Su.

"Not really, but I should be fine." They weren't convinced, I could see it on their tiny faces even in the dark.

"This is going to be a long week." I said, before drifting off to sleep.

IKUTOS POV

Before me stood the man that abandoned Otau, Mum and me when we needed his help the most.

"Hello Ikuto, you seem to be doing well." His voice was similar to what I remembered as a child.

"Hello Dad." I spat it out at him, I wanted him to know how much I despised him for what he did to us.

"Well, that attitude is to be expected after what I did to you." His eyes were filled with regret, but I wasn't buying it yet.

"Sit down and we'll talk about our deal." He said, gesturing towards his dining room table.

After we had sat down, he dove into the conversation about a music school that I could get a scholarship to in France, but my mind wasn't on this opportunity, it was on Amu and how this would affect her.

"So what do you say, Ikuto? Two years of schooling in France and then you're free to do whatever you want to do afterwards."

"Sounds fair." It's better than our original agreement, four years.

"Oh and Otau..." Then he started rambling on about things Otau might want to do in her future, whatever that is, somehow I get the feeling it will involve singing.

"Alright, let's do it!" She said, before shaking Dads hand.

"Ok, so in a week we will leave for France!" Dad exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." I said, before getting up and leaving his house, I stepped outside and chara-changed with Yoru, jumping towards my house, letting the darkness engulf me.


	5. Mouth shut

**Hey guys! **

**Ikuto: Don't you have something to say?**

**Yeah, I'm sorry to the reviewers, I haven't been posting and this chapter is way overdue.**

**Ikuto: And?  
><strong>

**I have camp so I can't post for the next week. *shuffles feet***

**Ikuto: Also she left you on a cliff hanger, nice going.**

***Glares at Ikuto* And maybe its a little short, but, it's interesting!**

**Ikuto: *Shakes head* What am I going to do with you?**

**Hey! That's my line! **

AMUS POV

During the next week, I kept my mouth shut. Literally, I didn't say a word. Tadase continues to tell me he 'loves' me, Rima is annoyed that I won't talk, Nagi is giving me space, Yaya is acting like nothing has happened and I haven't even caught I glimpse of Ikuto. This sucks.

"Amu? You've been silent for over a week, what's wrong?" That's about the millionth time I've been asked that stupid, stupid question.

"Two things are wrong." I said putting my two fingers up. Everyone looked shocked, they're probably thinking 'Oh my god, she actually talked!'

"First up, my sister Ami, died." Everyone immediately showed sympathy, saying 'I'm sorry' and all that, I'd really had enough.

"SECOND, the second trouble is a secret." That shut everyone up.

"Amu-chan?" Miki flew up to my ear and whispered into it so no-one else could hear, "Is it about Ikuto and Tadase-kun?" I nodded.

I got up and left the cafe that we were all sitting at. This was enough for one day I still had to deal with my parents at home.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" I shouted into the empty house, good not a single person in sight. Normally at times like these, Ami would be singing and posing for Dad while Mum stood and watched...

"NO! I have to get over it!" I tear flew down my cheek.

I ran up to my room and ripped up paper and lots of it. I'd started doing it recently because it helped me vent my anger and sorrow. Once I had finished I put all the scraps in the bin and laid down on my bed.

_Knock, knock. _"Amu? Can I come in?" Ikuto stood at my window outside. He probably felt bad about avoiding me.

"Yeah." I opened the window and he jumped in, I looked up at him just in time to see his cat ears and tail pop out of sight.

"How are you?" This was awkward. Really awkward, but I didn't know why.

"Alright, where have you been?" I prodded him in the chest and sat back down on my bed.

"Places."

"You look like you want to tell me something but you can't for some reason, maybe that's why you haven't been here?"

"Yeah but the reason I couldn't tell you is because of what happened with your sister."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to France, for two years, to study music."

"What's wrong with that?" Ikuto shuffled and sat in my desk chair rubbing his hands together, he looked nervous?

"I'm leaving next week." I might as well of been hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"What?"

IKUTOS POV

Amu looked like she had been slapped.

"What?"

_FLASHBACK_

"_You have to tell her, today!" Otau pointed at me, her finger just inches away from my face._

"_But..."_

"_I don't care about what has happened!" She sat back down, "No sorry, didn't mean it in that way, but Ikuto you'll only be hurting her more if you just left!"_

"_Fine I'll tell her." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Sorry." It's not like me to apologize, but I'm being a real bastard, leaving Amu when this has happened to her.

"It's ok." I looked up, tears were streaming down her face.

"No it's not, I can tell just by looking at your face." She rushed and hugged me. I tilted my head back, yet again I had nothing to say.

"Two years, right?"

"Mm."

"Then promise you'll visit, 'Kay?" I pulled her away from me.

"I wish I could say 'yes,' but Amu, I don't have much money." She nodded.

"Then send letters? Text? Call?" I nodded. She looked back down. Something else was obviously on her mind.

"You haven't told _him_, have you?"


	6. Fun and games

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while, hehe, anyway this story is an all Amus POV! **

**Amu: The guilt, the guilt :'-(**

***face palm* Yeah to find out what 'the guilt' is then read on...**

**Ikuto: I'll kill you Lie2me1moretime... I swear one day... I will, making Amu say that...**

**Yeah and read on to find out why Ikuto wants to kill me *sighs***

AMUS POV

"You haven't told _him _have you?" Damn it! He figured it out!

"Told _who, what_?" Just play dumb and maybe the subject will blow off...on a zero percent chance.

"Have you told _Tadase_ and the _others _about _us_?"

"Not yet...sorry!" Is he mad? Is he upset? Is he annoyed? I looked at his face, he's disappointed.

"It's alright, really." Huh?

"Are you sure? You look disappointed with me..."

"If I was then I'd be a git and a bastard for saying so after everything you're going through right now." Ikutos so caring! So loving! So forgiving! I rushed over and hugged him, I didn't deserve this even with what has happened, it wasn't fair on Ikuto.

"No, it's not fair on you, even with what has happened. I might as well be saying I don't love you, by doing this...but..." Ikuto looked down at me.

"I really do, Ikuto! I love you with all my heart! No matter where you are!" He brushed the hair out of my face.

"And I love you too Amu." Then we kissed, and I was so happy for once. I had worked things out. I had told the truth. Ikuto broke off the kiss and we just stood there for awhile hugging.

"Umm...Amu?"

"Hmm?" His face looked amused.

"Why have you got shredded paper?"

"Oh!" Ok now I know where THIS is going...

"It's because it helps me vent my feelings, especially when I'm angry."

"Oh really?" He asked.

I picked up hand full and scrunched it up before throwing it across the room.

"Yes it's true and if you weren't a real cat, Ikuto, you'd have no urges to go and play with that paper."

"What are you talking about?" He forced a smile, but I could tell he was breaking down. Tadases uncle had told me that Ikuto had some cat like traits, I guess Ikuto picked up on that when he saw the shredded paper.

"Ikuto! This is so fun, Ikuto! ~nya~." Yoru had started to play with the shredded paper, I guess Ikutos temptation snapped because he chara changed and joined Yoru on his hands and knees.

"Hahahahahaha!" I couldn't help it, it was too funny and adorable! I actually got a picture with my phone before he snapped back out of it.

"Damn that's annoying." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"No, no! It was too cute!" I said still laughing.

"Can I see your phone for a sec?"

"Huh? Sure." I handed the phone to him before I realised what I had done.

"No! Don't delete it!" _~Beep~_

"Too late." I snatched my phone back and looked through the photos.

"No! What to ruin a good memory..." I put my hand to my chin and pretended to stroke an invisible beard, "I wonder, maybe I should just throw another piece..."

"No, please don't..." He sat down on the bed, looking like a child who'd been very naughty.

"Don't worry I won't," His face lit up at this, "But, I can't guarantee that I won't tell anyone..." I giggled cheekily, but, then he did something unexpected, he bit my ear!

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course I won't..."

"Good."

"Wait! Damn you Ikuto!" He winked and said "But you just promised..."

"Oh well... now I know your cat-like weakness."

"And I know your weakness." Damn him! Why did he of all people, figure it out!

"Anyway I have to go now, goodbye."

"Goodbye." I ran up to him and gave him one last kiss before he left.

But the fun was over for now, I still needed to tell Tadase the truth and because the lie that I told him was keeping our friendship intact I don't know how he will react.

~NEXT DAY~

Today, today I will tell them all, including Tadase, about Ikuto and I.

"Um Tadase-kun? Can we talk?" I came up behind him and grabbed his hand before taking him to somewhere private.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" Those innocent eyes...no, Ikuto, I love Ikuto.

"Um, you see..."

"Oh by the way... I nearly forgot to say it today."

"Huh?"

"I love you Amu-chan!" _Pang! _My heart... _Pang! _

"I love you too, Tadase-kun!" What have I done? I put my hands over my mouth and turned around, only to see Ikuto standing right at the school gates, behind us.


	7. Another sad memory

**Heyo!**

**Sorry about the chapter wait...so here it is chapter 7!**

**Ikuto: As I said...I will kill you!**

***shakes hands* but, the end of the stories still to come! You'll be stuck like this if you don't let me finish!**

**Ikuto: True, but you can give up on the idea that we'll be friends.**

**What did I say about the ending? **

**Ikuto: Okay, okay, okay...*smiles***

**What, what? I don't like the cheeky grin!**

**Ikuto: Could it be that Lie2me1moretime has a crush on me?**

**What are you talking about! That's ****preposterous!**

**Ikuto: *raises eyebrow***

**Yeah...damn you...**

IKUTOS POV

My heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest.

"_I love you too, Tadase-kun!" _

"Ikuto..." She took a step and reached her hand out.

"NO, don't come near me." I took a step back and ran, as fast as I could, not looking where I was going.

"IKUTO, PLEASE COME BACK!" The cry reached my ears and repeated itself over and over.

After what seemed like hours, I finally stopped running. I didn't know where I was and it was pouring, bucketing with rain.

"Ikuto? ~nya~."

"This isn't like me." I crouched down and let my entire memories float in and out of my mind.

"It's just an addition."

"What do you mean, Ikuto? ~nya~."

"Amu, she's just an addition to a sad past." Tears rolled down my cheeks, this was not like me at all, I never cried.

"Yet another person snatched away Ikutos happiness. ~nya~." Was all Yoru said before floating off.

"URGH DAMMIT AMU!" I shouted.

AMUS POV

I took a step and reached out to Ikutos shocked face. His lips were trembling and his hands were shaking, I've never seen him so broken before.

"NO, don't come near me." He took a few steps back and ran.

"What have I-?" I collapsed on the ground, trembling.

"Amu-chan?"

"IKUTO PLEASE COME BACK!" I cried before bursting into tears, how could I do this to him? Telling him that I love him, while having feelings for someone else? And why did it have to be now? Of all the times?

"WHY NOW?" It began to rain and Tadase-kun tried to get me inside but, I kept shrugging him off, not wanting to move.

"Amu-chan, I'm sorry." That's all he said before leaving.

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry." I said, even though he was gone.

"URGH DAMMIT AMU!" Ikuto? I can hear him! Where is he? I looked ahead of me and found a pair of feet.

"Ikuto?"

"Amu, why are you crying?" I faced my head upwards, and was greeted with Kuukais emerald eyes.

"Kuukai!" I jumped up and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Amu, what happened?" He whispered, while rubbing my back.

I pulled away from the hug, "No this isn't fair on you Kuukai, I can't drag you in..."

He peered underneath my face and took my hand.

"Huh?" He turned his back to me.

"Look, I don't know what's happening and you're obviously not ready to tell me, so I want think anything of it until you tell."

"Where are you going with this-?" He turned around and put a finger to my lips.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other so where going for a dash!"

"Wait no, Kuukai!" My protests would never work though, if Kuukai had his mind to it, he wasn't going to stop, maybe that's what made me smile.

~LATER AT NIGHT~

I got home after my run with Kuukai and went up to my room, pushed the door closed and lent on it.

I could just see everything that had happened in the house with everyone.

"Ikuto-..." I ran to my bed and cried.

"I'm such a heartless person! I have no future! Never with him! I'm useless!" I sobbed.

Then a thought crossed my mind, I hadn't seen the girls all day, "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia?"

I looked around the room and came across the wicker basket that their eggs laid in.

All I saw when I looked at them were X's.

"No, RAN, MIKI, SUU, DIA?"

"Useless!" The eggs all cried as an x-chara came out of each one.

"N-no..." Everything went black, and I hit the hard cold floor.


	8. The four Xcharas

**Hey guys!**

**So today we've got a very special...*drum roll***

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Ikuto: Boo!**

**Well you should be G-L-A-D I did a cliff hanger!**

**Ikuto: And W-H-Y is that?**

**Because you ain't going to like whats happening next!**

**Ikuto: I never like whats going to happen next.**

**Good point.**

**Ikuto: So...you'll change the cliff hanger?**

**No.**

**Ikuto: So damn stubborn...**

TADASES POV

I wonder if Amu is okay...

"_I love you too! Tadase-kun." _

It didn't seem like she meant it...she seemed confused and when she saw Ikuto, she became fragile as ever.

"Thieving cat!" I slammed my hand on my desk, too frustrated to do any work.

"Tadase!" Kiseke came and sat on my shoulder.

"I sense X-characters and four of them!" I stood up grabbed my coat before heading out of the house silently.

"Where?" The chara took some time to think before concluding.

"Near Amus house." Amu? Maybe she's dealing with them already.

"We should go help." I nodded and ran off, taking every short cut I knew to her house.

"I don't think anyone's home yet..." The door was wide open, I could hear four voices, all shouting useless and no sign of Amu.

"Amu! Are you here?" No answer.

I ran up the stairs towards her room and saw her figure lying on the ground unconscious.

"Amu! Amu, wake up!" I tried everything to wake her up, but it was no use.

That's when I saw whose X-chara's they were.

IKUTOS POV

Yesterday all seems like a dream to me...yes a long, long dream that I had no way of waking up from because it was reality.

"Hmm..." Yoru has tried to make up for it, I guess I wasn't very helpful though, because he gave up after a while, retreating to his egg to sleep.

"Amu! Wake up, Amu!" I sat up, listening for the voice again...it was very distinctive.

"Useless!" That's the voice of an X-chara.

"Amu, snap out of it!" Oh, it's just kiddie-king, no point in helping.

They rushed past my hiding place, Tadase in his transformation and Amu lying limp on his side.

"AMU?" I shot up and looked at the X-charas, there were four and sure enough, I could make out Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia.

"Damn! Yoru!" The sleepy chara got out of his egg, still rubbing his eyes.

"Yes? ~nya!~"

"Character transformation!" His eyes lit up as he happily unlocked my heart.

"Chara Transformation, Black Lynx!" I landed next to Tadase and distracted the X-charas.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Oh my god, seriously? Tadase?

"Isn't it obvious? Your trying to carry someone and defend yourself at the same time...from my view, you weren't doing too well."

"I don't need your help!" I glanced back at the stubborn Tadase as he held out his staff.

"Amu does! I was never doing this for you! Now get out of here!" He put Amu down to the side and stood his ground.

"Since when did you care so much for her? You didn't act like this yesterday! In fact I thought I saw you cry!" When did Tadase get so malicious? He's really asking for it!

"Since she decided to be my girlfriend!" A smirk crept across my face he wasn't going to like this.

"What do you mean by that? Like Amu would ever be with you!"

"Are you really that stupid?" He took a step back at my rage, tightening his grip on the staff.

"Do you remember the full events of yesterday or not? And now, especially now is not the time to argue!" Ran and Dia attacked me while Suu and Miki went to Tadase.

"Useless! Useless! Ikuto!" Hey, why are the calling me useless? I'm not the one with an X-chara.

Normally in this situation Amu would make some sort of heart warming, life brightening, keep pushing through the tough times speech, but I'm hopeless at that.

So I'll just ask questions...

"Why are you saying I'm useless?" The two X-charas stopped for a moment.

"Wrong! Got it wrong!"

"What do you mean?" The X-charas shook their heads and made the unlocking symbol on their chests, the ones Tadase was fighting did the same.

"What are they doing?" I looked over to Amu who had transformed she was unconscious, just like me when I transformed into 'Death rebel.'

When I took a closer look at the transformation, I remembered where it was from.

"It's Amulet fortune!" Tadase wasn't convinced though, because last time the transformation was different, very different.

"Ikuto..."

"Huh? Amu?" She looked up at herself, confused.

"What am I doing?" Her arms moved back as whole lot of X-energy flew right at us, now I'm confused.

"Ikuto! I'm sorry! I can't move!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, what's happening?" Tadase was apprehensive to attack, same goes for me but, what choice do we have in the end?

"What's happening? Whatever it is, it's cruel on Amu! She's conscious of doing this when she can't control it!" At least I wasn't aware of when I was hurting people, but Amu has to see people get hurt right by her unconscious hands.

"_Ikuto? Can you hear it? It's the lock! ~nya~" _

If Yoru hadn't pointed it out I never would of heard it, the key and the lock were resonating again.

That's when my character transformation failed.

"Eh? Yoru? Am I at my limit?"

"No! ~nya~ Hold on! ~nya!~" He went to make the sign again but stopped.

"What's wrong? Yoru?" And then I saw Amu struggling with the key and lock in her hand.

"Amu?"

"Don't! No! Stop me! PLEASE!" It was too late though, the key unlocked the lock and Yoru went into character transformation with me.

"Character Transformation, Seven seas treasure!"

There was something wrong though, even Tadase felt it.

"Ikuto, NO!"


	9. A brother and a lover

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the major break between updates, I got really stuck as to what I was going to do because I had forgotten, but never worry! Here is chapter 9!**

**FYI Chapter 10 is the second part to this, so I shall update soon! (much sooner than before)**

**Read it, comment and most of all love it! **

* * *

><p>UTAUS POV<p>

I screamed at Amu to let go of the lock and the key, "IKUTO NO!" I ran up to her and grabbed her delicate wrists before pulling them apart slowly, of course she was fighting back, but the tears that were rolling down her cheeks told another story.

"Ikuto…help him…" She pleaded, her hands shaking as she struggled unconsciously at my grip.

I looked back to Ikuto, he seemed to be in a daze, his eyes were drained of life and his body looked dead.

"Urgh, Amu!" I looked back to the girl that was fighting so hard, for Ikuto and against her own mind, "You have to get a grip! Just because you two had a misunderstanding doesn't mean it's all over!" I shouted.

I didn't want her to end up like me, always relying on the same person time and time again, but knowing that they didn't feel the same way as I did. Of course, I knew Ikuto was head over heels for her, I've never seen him act so freely before so it made me mad knowing that she reverted to Tadase and doubted Ikuto.

Amu burst into tears, the mental strain was obviously getting to her, it was at moments like these that I could appreciate what lengths she went to for everyone, Amu was truly an amazing girl, but to have thrown that all away over something like this? What exactly happened?

"Amu, drop the lock and the key," I said, in a cold, stern voice.

More tears poured out of her eyes as she demanded her mind to do as she said. Her fingers began shaking and soon her hands, all she needed was someone to push her, "Amu I said drop them, NOW!"

A clank sounded on the ground as the two tiny lock and chain connected with the ground. Amu stared in disbelief at her hands and her body, she had regained control and her eggs had come back to her, unmarked.

I let go of her wrists, knowing what would come, her transformation disappeared and she managed to murmur a 'thankyou' before passing out into my arms. I held her securely before walking with her over to Ikuto. I lay her down next to him, in the right place she should be.

"Amu-chan…" Urgh, that irritating boy!

I quickly spun around to face Tadase, hot anger crawling into every crevice of my body, "You!" I jabbed my finger into his chest, I really couldn't care less that I knew him closely right now, "You're ruining everything for them!" I pushed him back lightly, trying to make an intimidating stance.

"I thought that you liked Ikuto-niisan…" I slapped Tadase this time, the boy looked shocked and tenderly touched the already swelling mark.

"You're very low to bring _that _into this!" I continued, "You, Tadase, how can you say that? You doubted Ikuto when he was doing everything he could to protect you! To protect us! I don't care how long ago that was! All I know is you are in debt to him! SO. LAY. OFF. AMU!" I might as well of slapped him again, judging by the expression on his face.

"Tch." He walked stalked off, muttering to himself and I had to wonder, since when did little Tadase get so…un-gentlemen like?

But he was right, I was jealous of Amu, but I wanted Ikuto to be happy and obviously she was the only one who could make him happy. I sighed, tired at the games I had been playing for so long.

"Hey! Is that you? Utau!" I recognisable voice rang through my ears.

"Kuukai?" He grinned, running up to me.

"Yo~!" He said childishly, "I heard the there was a ramen eating contest at Ippudo…" He began.

"Bet you fifty dollars you won't finish the first bowl in five minutes." I teased.

"It's on!" He said and we continued like this, racing each other down the path and I remembered for the first time in a long time what it was like to be myself.

I looked into Kuukais striking, energetic green eyes and found myself lost, they were so deep and meaningful and his curly tassels of hair seemed to go on forever, not to mention that big toothy grin he constantly had plastered on his face.

He was such a kid.

"Hey, I can tell what you're thinking! Stop calling me a kid!" He grumbled, mouth twisting upside down.

"But you are a kid." I retorted, not the best come back, I know.

Suddenly his lips were pressed up against mine and when he broke off it took me time to register what just happened.

"Can't call me a kid now, can you?" He had barely finished his sentence before I had pushed my lips against his; the taste of honey-mint filled my mouth as we parted again.

He gripped my hand tenderly and walked a bit slower than before to our destination, a comfortable silence settling between us.

…So of course I had to ruin it.

"You know, I still believe you won't make that bowl in five minutes." I said.

And then it was on again as we raced each other down to the shop, laughing breathlessly, I looked back to the two now distant figures of Ikuto and Amu and then back to Kuukai, if I had to choose…

…Now I think the answer would be obvious.


	10. Then I will wait here forever

**Hey guys! **

**So here is like part 2 of chapter nine...or you could just say chapter 10...**

**Anyways, I was reading my stats on this story and the number were high..._really _high, like 242 reads in one day high...**

**SO instead of making this the finishing chapter, I decided to continue to maybe twenty chapters? Fifteen?**

**And it won't just be the same thing over and over again, it'll be a little bit of jealousy mixed in with a little bit of confusedness...(that is a word in my world).**

**...Actually, now that I think about it...it's the exact same as before...**

**I know I'll do something with TADASE!**

**Excited now? Neh?**

**(thankyou to all the reviews, follows, favourites and so on, it is greatly appreciated! :D)**

* * *

><p>AMUS POV<p>

I rolled over on what supposedly was my bed, strange…it feels like grass and my rooms really bright too… "Huh?" My eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by the piercing sun as its rays touched everything in the park.

Then it hit me.

"Ikuto?!" A hand covered my mouth and I felt someone get closer to my ear, I gripped onto the hand and struggled a little.

"Morning to you too, Amu." I immediately stopped resisting him and felt his hand drop as he sat down next to me.

"Ikuto, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for anything to…what I mean is-." I started, my tongue twisting this way and that as I tried to explain to him, give him any reason so as he wouldn't be upset with me, even though I know it was my fault.

…I'm really regretting never telling him that he is the only one for me.

Ikuto leant in closer to me, his eyes hard and serious, his face looking grim and stern, "Ikuto I-."

And there it was again, his hand had covered my mouth, "I forgive you." Was all he said before removing his hand again and laying down on the grass.

"Are you sure? You looked so hurt…" I started, remembering how Ikuto had ran from the scene of my stupid confession.

"I _was_ hurt Amu, you broke my heart, do you know what it's like to dedicate everything to someone and then have them cheat on you?" I flinched, the last words were really harsh coming from his mouth, but I deserved it all the same.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, you actually didn't cheat…" Ikuto began, trailing off, guilt spreading over his face.

"Nah, I deserved that…" I offered him a weak smile, trying to make him happy.

"You didn't." Was all he said and so a long silence fell between us.

IKUTOS POV

I'm angry, really angry, but not at Amu…how could I be angry at her? It's all Tadase, but I can't help but let those harsh words slip free, "…to dedicate everything to someone and then have the cheat on you?" The hurt spread over Amus face like wild-fire, why did I say that? She didn't cheat…

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, you actually didn't cheat…" The words came pouring out of my mouth, seeing Amu's face like that because of something _I _said, made it all the worse.

"Nah, I deserved that…" She said, but the hurt was still there, still written on her face like an open book.

"You didn't." I cut her off, but my words were softer than before and Amu seemed to look a little brighter.

A sudden thought popped into my mind, I remembered the scene when Amu had the lock and key, what would have happened had Utau not been there?

"Amu…why were you so desperate to stop the lock and key coming together? What would've happened?" I stared into the sky, my thoughts lost in the previous events.

"I don't know honestly," Amu sighed and scrunched up her forehead, thinking, "It's just as soon as the lock came close to the key…all these…_images_ raced through my mind and you were almost, like, _dead._"

My heart stopped, literally, before starting again, never had a felt so grateful for Utau having the persistence she possesses and Amu the will she holds…I mean, if what Amu says is true…I could be _dead _right now.

"Erm…Ikuto?" My head snapped over to the rosette, she was biting her lip and she looked incredibly nervous...in a really cute way.

"Would you…would-you-be-willing-to-give-me-another-chance?!" The words rushed out of her mouth so fast that I could barely understand her.

The confusion must have showed on my face because she took a deep breath and recollected herself before continuing, "Ikuto, would you…be willing to give me…another chance?"

"At?" Okay…so I _knew_ where this was going but…why not tease her? Just a little…

"At us!" She breathed, exasperated that I had the nerve to mess with her now.

"Hmm…" I nodded my head slowly, this time I was serious, "First though, _you _have to sort out what's happening with you and Tadase, when I know that you're sure about everything, _then_ I'll consider us."

A tear rolled down Amus cheek, "But what if another girl comes and…" She sobbed.

I held her face in my hands, "You should know by now what my feelings towards you are Amu," I hesitated, wondering whether to continue, "I love you and until you say those words back to me, I will wait for you."

Amu sobbed again and took it further, "What if I don't?"

I removed my hands, startled by her words, "Then I guess I'll be waiting forever."


	11. Tadases secret

**Hello!**

**Sorry bout late updates! I was diagnosed with a sickness recently and it's taken a big toll on my health ^^" But I'm back on track now so expect some more chapter updates!**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT! ^^**

* * *

><p>AMUS POV<p>

Today, I was going to do it today. Today I will go and tell Tadase that I am not in love with him and that I hope we can still, just be friends.

Today.

It's a lot harder to do than it sounds in my head though…

Slowly, I sighed as I looked at the grand front doors of Tadases' house, there are memories here, the time that I gave him biscuits for his birthday…

No, now is not the time to think about that Amu!

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the button for his doorbell and waited for the doors to open, "Hello? Is Tadase-kun there?" I called, just so he knew who it would be.

"You can come through the side gate Amu-chan! It's unlocked." He called back.

"Okay!" I shouted, as I went around the side of the house and through the gate that he had told me about.

I opened the door to a lovely little garden, there was green flora everywhere, the leaves were creating patterns on the ground from the sunlight that was shining down on them and then standing amongst it was Tadase, he just seemed to be so…

…So happy here.

"Hello Tadase-kun!" I greeted him with a little wave.

"Hello Amu-chan!" Tadase replied as soon as he had realised I was here.

"So…" I started, trying not to think about how happy he looked just before and how sad he might look in the near future.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Tadase said, his eyes concerned and his stare fixated on me.

"Um, yes…it's about, well, um…" I felt so awkward, how do I even begin this?!

"Amu-chan, you need to calm down, it can't be that bad after all right?" Tadase said, but his attempts at making me feel better only made me feel worse.

"Dammit, this is hard…" I whispered to myself, _'But I have to do this, I have to sort this out.' _

"What's so hard?" Tadase asked.

Ignoring is question, I finally gathered up the nerve, "Okay, Tadase, I need you to know that, unfortunately, what I told you that day was a lie."

"Which day?"

"The day I confessed to you…those feelings Tadase, although they were once alive and true, are gone and I'm sorry that I can no longer return your feelings for me and I want you to know that we can always be friends though."

TADASE POV

What? Why would Amu do this to me? Why? I felt like screaming, I love her so much, "It's Ikuto isn't it?" I asked her, hiding my face from her eyes.

"Yeah…I'm so sorry Tadase-kun," She said, bowing, "I guess I should be leaving now." She turned around and headed for the little gate that I called her through.

I felt like reaching out for her hand, pulling her back and making her stay, but before I could another hand snatched mine back, "Don't she's torn up enough already, you'll only hurt her more."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said, looking at the taller figure of the 'brother' I once adored.

"Kiddy-king," He said, addressing me like I did him in his own quirky way, "Long time no see."

"Don't give me that…why are you playing around with Amu?!" I blurted, sending my most threatening glare that I could to him.

"I'm not playing around…I really love her, unlike you, just drop the act already Tadase." Ikuto replied, his eyes bored and unmoving.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, clenching my fists.

"It's been an awful long time since I've seen Kiseki," Ikuto pointed out, smirking, "Now that I think about it, it's also been a long time since I've seen the old Tadase."

"How did you know?" I asked, still glaring up at him.

"The Tadase that had Kiseki by his side was shy and quiet, the Tadase that stands before me with Kiseki inside of him is a little brat." He said, his eyes reflecting a rather disappointed look.

"I'm not a brat." I murmured.

"How long have you been dating her? You were planning on using your girlfriend to break Amus heart when you realised her feeling weren't the same as yours! So I guess you're right, you're not a brat, you're just a lowly piece of trash." Ikuto spat, his face had a disgusted expression written all over it.

"So what if I was planning that?" I shouted, "She deserves it anyway!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh~~ <strong>

**What's this? Evil Tadase?**

**Things just got interesting no?...**

**Thanks for reading! =]**


	12. My alley cat

**Hey guys!**

**Guess what?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**I've finished up my other stories, so now I have more time for this one!**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: Aren't you still writing another two stories?**

**It's better than 12 stories at once...**

**Amu: *nods head in agreement***

**So I hope you enjoy and look out for the next chapter!**

**Read it, comment and most of all LOVE IT!**

* * *

><p>IKUTOS POV<p>

I had seen them together, Tadase and his new girlfriend that is. I was up in a tree one day when I saw them walk by, holding hands, coming to a stop and then kissing.

I sighed as I thought of Amu, the beating in my heart increasing just by the mention of her. At least she had officially made it clear that she loved me, I smiled at that thought, Amu Hinamori _loves me_ and that was the best feeling in the world.

Sometimes I wondered if she had noticed yet, it has been well over a week and yet, I have not departed for France and I never will at that, I officially cancelled my plans with the school, because I am a bad ass, freelance like that...who am I kidding, it's because I love her.

And I never want to leave her.

"Ikutooo!" I opened my eyes and looked up, the rosette girl was standing right beside where I was napping.

"Hello there." I greeted, wanting with all my being to pull her down onto me, but first I had to hear her say she broke it off with Tadase, she can't know that I was watching over the two that day.

Out of pure coincidence of course.

"I just wanted to say…" Amu stopped, her cheeks gone red, "I can now officially say, without a doubt in my heart, that I love you Ikuto!"

I smiled and pulled her down onto my chest, nuzzling my face into her strawberry scented hair, "I love you too Amu." I whispered, closing my eyes slightly.

Hmmm…I don't think I have ever been this happy.

"Hello there! Ikuto, Amu!" A recognisable voice greeted, I opened my eyes only to see Tadase standing there, with who I supposed was, his new girlfriend.

"Yo." I greeted, loosening my grip on Amu so she and I could stand up.

"Hello!" Amu said cheerfully, "Who's this, Tadase?" She asked and I braced myself for impact.

"Nami Uteki! I'm Tadeses girlfriend, pleasure to meet you." She greeted, holding out her hand to Amu.

I expected Amu to feel at least a little cheated, but her reaction was totally different, "Nice to meet you too! I'm Amu Hinamori and this is my boyfriend Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Amu introduced herself and I, taking Nami's hand and shaking it.

I shifted slightly so that I could whisper to Tadase without the girls hearing as they chatted, "Tell me at the very least that you aren't using Uteki, Kiddy-king." I said solemnly, no girl should be used for the purpose of making another girl jealous.

"Who knows." He replied, smirking a little.

Now I really didn't know what was going on in that little punks, messed up head.

"Nami, we'll be late if we don't go now." Tadase said to his 'girlfriend' as he took her hand into his.

"Okay, just lemme finish getting Amus number." Nami replied, typing the number into her phone.

"We should catch up soon Nami!" Amu waved, as the two walked off.

"Yeah!" Nami called as she left with Tadase.

"She's really nice." Amu said to me.

"Mhmmm…"

"Ikuto?"

I took Amus hand and walked, "Ikuto…what are you doing?" She asked, giving me 'the look.'

"Just enjoying being here with you." I replied and that was the truth before you go accusing me of doing this for a reaction.

Amu smiled and looked up at me, "You are so unpredictable sometimes Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" She commented, giggling a little.

"How so?" I asked, smiling a little too.

"But are you sure you really don't want to go to France?" Ah….so she had figured it out after all.

"I'd much rather be here with you." I squeezed her hand gently as I said this.

"Don't tell me that's the only reason Ikuto." She said, concern written on her face.

"I never liked the idea anyway Amu…" I sighed, I really didn't, I can play the violin fine enough, I don't need to go to school for it.

"I guess that's a valid excuse then." She said, nodding her head approvingly.

"Reason, not excuse, don't make me look bad." I teased.

"So does that mean you have a valid reason for skipping school then too?" Ooh, good come back.

"I'm a lazy bastard…?"

"Oh no, don't say that!" Amu said, turning around and hugging me.

I gripped her waist and kissed her on the cheek, "Fine then, charming, handsome, smart, witty, prince it is then…"

"Don't say that either." She teased, cutting me off.

"What am I then Amu?" I whispered.

"You're an alley cat…" She paused, "My alley cat."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	13. The note

**Hello~**

**Here is the latest chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy my lovely reviewers~**

**Read it, comment and most of all, LOVE IT!**

* * *

><p>AMUS POV<p>

Sighing, I laid down on my bed, arms crossed and behind my head, thoughts whirring around in my mind, things like Nami…

Hmm…I wonder how long Tadase had had a girlfriend? They certainly looked like they had been in a relationship for quite a while, which baffles me, because it wasn't only until recently, that Tadase had officially stopped telling me he loved me.

I smiled then, my heart was free, free of the complicated triangle going on between Tadase, Ikuto and I. Speaking of Ikuto…I wonder what he's doing.

I wonder where my alley cat is off to now…

_Knock, knock._

I jumped up at the sound of the knocking and turned towards the window, "Speak of the devil…" I whispered as I smiled at Ikuto as he smiled back at me behind the glass pane.

"Can you let me in? It's freezing out here." He wrote into the frosted window, while pulling his scarf a little tighter.

I hopped up and leant over to the window, where I slid the key into the lock and opened the window for Ikuto, before quickly shutting it so I could stop the snow from drifting in.

"Heya!" I greeted happily as Ikuto sat himself down on one of the bean bags in my room.

"Yo." He replied, motioning for me to come and join him.

Still smiling, I knelt down and snuggled into his lap, as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Suddenly, it seemed, my cold room had become a lot warmer, it was pleasant.

"Did you go to school today?" I asked him, my school hadn't been closed from the snow, so this question was asked based on that factor.

"Ish."

"Ish?"

"Well, I did…but…then…well…" He scratched his awkwardly, almost like he was hiding something from me.

"What happened, Ikuto?" I asked, whispering into his ear, before nipping it.

What can I say, I was curious.

I looked back up at him with my puppy eyes, mentally stopping myself from laughing at the furious blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Haha, now the bastard knew how I felt.

IKUTOS POV

"Did you go to school today?" Amu asked me, as she snuggled into my arms.

Ooh, that question, I normally didn't mind it, but today I did. Somehow I didn't get the feeling that Amu would be too happy with had happened while I was attending classes today.

Actually scratch that, she'd be furious.

"Ish." I replied in the end, nodding my head side to side.

Amu pouted at me, obviously unsatisfied with my small answer, "Ish?"

Hmm…how do I put this so that I don't end up a dead man? "Well, I did…but…then…well…" Was all I could muster, god, I really just don't know what to say and Amus wraths are scary.

"What happened, Ikuto?" She whispered into my ear seductively, before nipping it.

OKAY.

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the small gesture and couldn't help but chuckle mentally, Amu must have done that because I do it to her all the time.

"I-I…can you do that more often?" I asked cheekily, steering right off subject, my blush disappearing as Amus grew.

"No, onetime special only, so what happened?!" Amu whined, getting off my lap at sitting on the ground in front of me, her arms crossed against her chest.

"I did go to class, for ten minutes, then I got bored and snuck out…" I could see Amus eyes twitching at this point, "…and then went to go somewhere warm only to come across a girl whom was being assaulted, I helped her and then well…"

"Well what? Shouldn't you be proud you helped her?" Amu asked, quizzically.

"Well…you see, she kissed me…on…the…lips…"

"WHAT?!" Amu screamed, jumping up.

"Hey! I didn't mean for that to happen, I literally pushed her off me and apologized before telling her I had a girlfriend, whom I love very much." I said quickly, shaking my hands around comically, trying to get Amu to calm down.

"Okay…" She said, eying me wearily, before sitting down again, "And then what?"

"Well…I don't know…" I replied, the part where Amu would be mad is over, now for the next part…which scared me even more.

"Whaddaya mean you don't know?"

"…I blacked out and woke around just thirty minutes ago…"

"Huh?" Amu asked, "You were out for a whole day?!"

"Yeah…and well I woke up to a not so pleasant note and cuts everywhere..." I paused at this point.

"Ikuto, are you alright?!" Amu asked suddenly, it was at this point that I realised that I was not only shaking, but crying as well.

No, I was not alright.

I was very, very far from alright.

It's not that the cuts and scars scared me, it's what was written on the note.

That damned note.

"I…Amu…you have to be very careful from now on okay?" I told her, while I wiped my tears.

"What was on the note Ikuto?!" Amu demanded, not forcefully, but in a curious-caring way.

I took the note from my pocket, it was scrunched up in a ball, hesitantly, I handed it over to her. Slowly, Amu un-scrunched the ball of paper and read it, her hands shaking by the time she had finished it.

"Wha…what is this?!" She shrieked, throwing it far away from her.

Gently, I pulled her into my arms, knowing myself that I was just as scared as her, "It'll be okay…" I shushed her, patting her comfortingly as she gripped my clothes and held me tight.

Glancing over at the note, I had to close my eyes, the words on it seemed to be burned into my mind…

'_This is a warning Tsukiyomi Ikuto,_

_I shall give you one chance to take back what was rightfully mine,_

_The beauty known as Hinamori Amu,_

_If you do not,_

_Than I have decided,_

_Rather regretfully,_

_That if I cannot have her,_

_No one can.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what's this I see?<strong>

**Heheh, until next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	14. AN, IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this is just an A/N, but it is an important one! (so please read?) :3**

**So, lately, I haven't been updating on this story. And I'm sorry about that. But it's because I'm have some problems about where I'm taking it.**

**Meaning, I've decided to put it on hold. I'm going to finish up my other story 'Fighting on the edge of Insanity' and might possibly come back to it later.**

**So don't expect any immediate updates for awhile.**

**Very sorry for any inconveniences. m(-.-)m**

**Love ya'll and thank you for reading my story!~ :D 3 xxx**

**~Lie2me1moretime**


End file.
